Sensory networks include multiple sensors that may be used to sense and identify objects. The objects that are being sensed may include people, vehicles, or other entities. An entity may be stationary or in motion. Sometimes a sensor may not be positioned to fully sense the entire entity. Other times an obstruction may impair the sensing of the entity. In both instances, real world impairments may lead to unreliable results.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.
In the following description, for purposes of explanation, numerous specific details are set forth in order to provide a thorough understanding of some example embodiments. It will be evident, however, to one of ordinary skill in the art, that embodiments of the present disclosure may be practiced without these specific details.